Attack of the 50foot Daisy
by cubedcinder128
Summary: Princess Daisy, suffering from mental illness, gets herself into BIG trouble while searching for Mario.


Attack of the 50-foot Daisy 

_(CubedCinder128)_

Things were normal as usual for Princess Daisy and Sarasaland. Very normal. It's been almost a decade now since she was freed from the evil forces of Tatanga by Mario. He had saved her in place of Luigi, who had previously been injured in a battle with Tatanga while trying to defend the princess from danger. Since that time, Tatanga has disappeared, and Daisy is able to spend peaceful times with Luigi whenever he comes down to visit. The two got along very well... it was almost like the match between Mario and Peach.  
However, deep inside her heart... Daisy still cared for Mario as well. She never did give him the proper gratitude for being rescued. Of course, it would be nothing more than a simple thanks, since she knew that Mario already had a girl. None other than her great friend, Princess Peach Toadstool. Daisy didn't interfere with the two, since she saw them as an adorable couple, much like how she was with Luigi.  
There is something, however, that Daisy feels weary about. Ever since that day when Tatanga was defeated by Mario, no evil has invaded Sarasaland ever since. She's known how vulnerable Peach is to Bowser, so why isn't she being held captive more? Such a long period of peace would surely have to come to an end someday, and that's just what would happen soon.

On a bright sunny day in the summertime, Daisy once again decided to pay a visit to the Mushroom Kingdom. As she walked through town admiring the scenery, one glaring sight caught her eye. The jewelry shop owned by Mrs. Beau T. Ful. Daisy remembered a moment from years ago, when as a child, her mom brought her to the store to have a jewel encrusted on the front of her dress. Because Mrs. Beau T. Ful saw something special about Daisy, she was kind enough to give her the glittering purple crown as no extra charge. Since then, she and Daisy have become great friends. Daisy decided to walk over to the shop and speak with her again. Mrs. Beau T. Ful was whistling the Mario theme as she was hammering a sign on the front door, until she looked aside and saw Daisy.

"Oh! Hello, Princess Daisy!" Mrs. Beau T. Ful.  
"Hey, Mrs. Beau T. Ful. How's it going?" Daisy asked.  
"Fine, fine." she said. Daisy then looked at the door and noticed the sign that was tacked onto it. It read, "RELOCATING."  
"Well, what do you think?" Mrs. Beau T. Ful asked.  
"That's too bad. I don't think the Mushroom Kingdom will be the same when you do leave." Daisy said.  
"Well, you know what they call it, princess. Business strategy. Anything to keep my shop going. I figured the koopas in Koopa Village were looking for a little makeover." she said.  
"I understand. Business strategy, that's how both my father and Peach's father see it." Daisy said. Mrs. Beau T. Ful gave a smile to Daisy.  
"I don't know what shines brighter, Daisy. You, or that jewel." she said. Daisy looked down at it and immediately thought of the day she had that jewel encrusted on her dress. Beau continued, "Glad to see you still wearing it after all these years."  
"I just simply find it as a reminder of our family's thanks to you." Daisy said.  
"Well, I better get back to work. Still have a lot of stuff to move around." Beau said.  
"Okay. Well, you have a nice trip, Beau. And good luck." Daisy said.  
"You too, Daisy. You too." Beau said. She winked at Daisy before heading back inside the shop.

As Daisy continued walking through town, and then back onto the long pathway to Sarasaland, she still couldn't help but get this empty feeling once again. Was she doing the right things as princess of Sarasaland? She could've sworn that another evil attack would be on the rise, but after Tatanga left, nothing whatsoever.  
Or was it the fact that she hasn't had a close relationship with Mario in a long time? Could it be Mario through this whole time that's causing her mind to stir back and forth? Daisy didn't dare think about that as she entered her castle. She sat on her throne for a few minutes before walking upstairs and stopping on the balcony, looking out to the starry sky ahead of her.

Her mind was in so much of a frenzy, she wanted to explode. Maybe becuase she hasn't been able to come close to Mario lately. Although the two did speak to each other at a tennis tournament almost three years ago, it was only a brief conversation. Again, Daisy was spinning and confusing herself. She had loved Luigi, even though he only dropped by the land about every summer. But still... she felt she still owed a great deal of gratitude for rescuing Sarasaland from the dangers of Tatanga.

Daisy was now losing it. She broke down crying. She began to feel like the most misinformed princess of any world. There was something going on out there, and nobody was telling her. She removed her hands from her face and faced the night sky.  
"Mario!!!" Daisy shouted. She stood outside for a few minutes before walking back inside of her castle. That would only be for a few seconds as she jumped onto her used kart that she loaned from Toad many years ago, and drove off towards the open road.

Meanwhile, on top of the roof of Peach's Castle stood Luigi and Plum. They offered to try their luck as watchers of the night for the Mushroom Kingdom. Standing up at the top of Peach's Castle offered a wide and beautiful view of the Mushroom Kingdom. As Luigi looked out through his binoculars, he turned to the right to see Plum coming back. They were both hungry after going about five hours on an empty stomach, so it seemed natural for Plum to bring back two boxes with pizza in each. As Luigi opened his box of pizza, he noticed one glaring flaw with it.  
"Anchovies?" Luigi asked.  
"Yeah. Didn't you ask for those?" Plum asked.  
"I didn't say I wanted anchovies on my pizza. But that's okay. They're easy to pick off." Luigi said. Just then, as Plum looked through her binoculars, she could see Daisy driving down the roadways.  
"Hey, Luigi! Look at this. Daisy's on the road!" Plum said. Luigi looked through his binoculars and saw the same thing.  
"Yeah, you're right. I wonder what she's doing out there? It's kind of unusual to see Daisy here at this time of day." Luigi said. Plum didn't say anything for a few seconds.  
"You know, I can't help but wonder if Daisy is okay. I get this weird feeling she's been depressed lately." Plum said.  
"Oh, don't worry about Daisy. I've seen her work herself out of a depression quickly. She'll be fine. I know she will." Luigi said.  
"Too bad our jobs can't help us see into that." Plum said. Luigi just shrugged before he put his eyes back into his binoculars, in search of unusual activity in the Mushroom Kingdom.

As Daisy continued to drive down the open road and into Kalimari Desert, with nothing but the night sky above her, she tried desperately to shake off her frustration over Mario. She did see him in the tennis tournament three years ago, so it couldn't have been that long ago. She wanted to think that the normal conversation they had between them back then was enough. But her efforts were futile. She wanted to see Mario again. Not just see him, but make the sight worthwhile.  
Suddenly, what felt like almost out of the blue, a bright light blinded Daisy's sight. She had to slam on the brakes as she veered to the right, off the road and into the dirt. When her kart stopped, Daisy looked around, trying to find what it was that nearly blinded her. When she looked back at the front of her kart, the light started to come back, this time not as bright. Daisy looked up to see what it belonged to.  
A spaceship?  
Daisy was confused. She knew Mario had completely taken care of Tatanga several years ago, but this spaceship looked eerily similar to the kind of ships Tatanga once had. As the spaceship started to descend towards Daisy, she could feel her heart beating faster. She reached for the ignition button on her kart, but it wouldn't start up. She tried as hard as she could, but when the spaceship was finally above her completely, she froze.  
The spaceship then emitted a red laser, and it hit directly at the jewel encrusted on her dress. Her body was vibrating slightly, as well as her kart, from the laser. But just then, the ship stopped firing the laser, and Daisy regained her consciousness. When she looked to see the spaceship still above her, she tried to start her kart again. This time, it fired up and she backed up and headed in the opposite direction. In the meantime, the spaceship flew back into space.

Back at Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi and Plum continued to keep a close eye on activity below Peach's Castle. As Plum looked out in her direction, she could see Daisy's kart come zooming through the roads.  
"Hey, Luigi! I just saw Daisy again! She went flying through those roads!" Plum said. Luigi's normally happy face turned into one of concern.  
"Something's not right, if Daisy came both ways across the road in a matter of minutes. Come on, Plum!" Luigi said. With that, Luigi and Plum made their way to the front of Peach's Castle, where they boarded their karts (Plum in Peach's kart) and gave chase for Daisy.  
Back in Sarasaland, Daisy parked her kart in front of her castle and struggled to reach her castle as she jumped out of her kart. One of her mushroom retainers saw her and frantically ran beside her.  
"Princess Daisy, are you OK!?" he asked.  
"MARIO!!!" Daisy screamed. She once again held her head in pain as she laid on the ground, but the moment she saw two more karts pull up, she was able to jump back to her feet. Daisy immediately recognized the drivers to be Plum and Luigi.  
"Oh, Luigi... thank goodness!" Daisy said.  
"Something troubling you, Daisy?" Luigi asked.  
"We saw you drive both ways of the road in minutes, at high speed too!" Plum said.  
"It's... it's out there... It touched me! Forced me off the road, and then it touched me with a light!" Daisy said, breathing heavily. Luigi and Plum just gave blank looks at each other. Daisy then ran right up to Luigi.  
"Oh, Luigi... You know I love you... but I want to see your brother again. It's been so long... I miss him... He saved me when you were hurt! I just gotta see him again!!" Daisy said, with tears falling down her eyes.  
"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Daisy. Everything's going to be fine." Luigi said, hugging the princess.  
"Uh... Daisy. You said something touched you and forced you off the road?" Plum asked.  
"Oh yeah! It was big. It lit up the sky like a... like a..." Daisy said, searching for words, "You... you don't believe me, do you?"  
"Oh, I believe you, Daisy. I do believe you. We can go look for this 'big thing' some other time. You need your rest." Luigi said.  
"Wait, Luigi. Maybe we should help her out by finding this object." Plum said.  
"The girl's tired, Plum. She deserves some rest after a tough day. And besides, we should be off duty by now." Luigi then looked over at Daisy's mushroom retainer, "Would you kindly send Daisy off to bed?"  
"Yes sir." he said. He supported Daisy as they both walked back into the castle. Luigi and Plum got back into their karts and drove back to Peach's Castle. They obviously had a lot to tell for Princess Peach.

Princess Peach sat back at her throne while she watched Mario and Toad play Mario Kart 64 head-to-head. Mario was winning by a longshot, yet there were times when Toad would be able to catch up with him. But he ended up slipping on a banana peel, handing Mario another win.  
"Woohoo! I won again!" Mario shouted.  
"Yeah, yeah. You're so good at this." Toad said. Peach just smiled at the two. Then, the doors opened in front of Peach, and she saw Luigi and Plum walking through. Mario and Toad also took their eyes off the TV screen to hear what they had to say.  
"Luigi. Plum. How was your first night as nightwatchers of the Mushroom Kingdom?" Peach asked.  
"Well... it was quite interesting." Plum said.  
"We saw Princess Daisy driving her kart both ways of the road in a matter of a few minutes. When we meet back with her in Sarasaland, she looked stressed out. She told us she saw something in the air. It touched her, forced her off the road, and hit her with a bright light." Luigi said.  
"We can only think she's talking about a spaceship." Plum said.  
"A spaceship? Bowser doesn't have any spaceships. The only villain I know that has spaceships is Tatanga, but you destroyed him and his army years ago, didn't you Mario?" Peach said.  
"I sure did. There was nothing left by the time Daisy and I escaped." Mario said.  
"Oh, she was also screaming out your name, Mario. And the fact that you haven't seen her for so many years." Luigi said. Mario raised his eyebrows at that remark.  
"But I talked with her at the tennis tournament three years ago... That wasn't enough, huh?" Mario said.  
"Well, if you exclude that particular event, it has been 14 years since you saved her from Tatanga." Peach said.  
"I don't know about this, your highness. With all due respect, I usually end up getting stressed out when I don't see my friends for a week!" Toad said.  
"Nevertheless, this is quite a predicament." Peach said, with a hand on her chin.  
"So what should we do, princess?" Plum said.  
"Luigi, with your permission, I'd like for Mario to spend some quality time with Daisy. Perhaps that will help lower her stress level. The fact that she's going to meet someone face-to-face for the first time in 14 years." Peach said.  
"That's fine, Peach. I love Daisy, so anything to help her feel better is fine with me. And I know I can trust my brother on that." Luigi said. Mario smiled at that remark.  
"I can talk with her also. I remember helping Peach out of emotional trouble once, even if that was so many years ago. Before she officially became a princess, in fact.  
"Excellent. You and Plum can continue to watch the Mushroom Kingdom like normal tomorrow night. For now, I think it's time we all got some sleep." Peach said. With that, everyone exited the throne room and went to their bedrooms for sleep. Mario and Luigi went back to their mansion, which Luigi won from King Boo back on November 18, 2001, for their good night's rest.

The next morning, Daisy woke up in her room, seemingly feeling much better than what happened last night. Just before going to bed, she had told her loyal mushroom retainer what she saw in the sky last night, and even he felt that Daisy was hallucinating. With nobody to believe her story, Daisy could only try and shake it off. But as she woke up to the morning sun, she looked around her room. Especially at the dollhouse at the corner, the one she got from her mom as a child.  
Many times, Daisy would always fantasize having the world as her dollhouse. Just like how she took care of the people inside the dollhouse, she could take care of the people of the world if she were that big. After peeking at the dollhouse, she looked around the rest of her room, at all of her other toys and dolls. She felt like they were the only ones who could understand the situation that she found herself in last night.  
Then, to Daisy's surprise, while she was looking at her photo album, she heard a voice.  
"Go on, make a wish. You've had 14 years to think it over." the voice said. Out of the shadows, which was where the voice came from, was Mario.  
"Oh... Mario." Daisy said, quietly. Even if she was slightly taller than Mario, it was still a welcome sight, "I never thought I'd see you again."  
"Well, I figured you were desperate to see me. Luigi and Peach told me what happened last night." Mario said. Daisy sat back down, holding her head once again.  
"What can I say? I know I love Luigi, but I still feel I owe a great deal of gratitude to you." Daisy said.  
"You don't owe me anything, Daisy. I had already earned my honor as a hero that day." Mario said, "So, tell me. You said you saw something in the desert?" he asked.  
"(sigh) You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You'd think I'm crazy." Daisy said, looking off to the side. By then, Mario had decided to give Daisy a small kiss on the cheek.  
"Oh, Daisy. Why would I think of a thing like that? Have you ever lied to me?" Mario asked.  
"Well... no." Daisy said.  
"Then you can tell me. Even if you may be wrong, I can still listen." Mario said. Daisy then looked back at Mario's face and started to tell her story.  
"I saw something in the sky last night. In the desert. It looked like one of Tatanga's spaceships. I couldn't believe it myself, since I knew Tatanga was destroyed by you 14 years ago." Daisy said.  
"How fascinating." Mario said.  
"I tell you what. How about we go out into the desert tonight? I can prove it to you." Daisy asked.  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Mario said. Daisy smiled at that remark. "Well, I gotta get back. I have stuff to do in the Mushroom Kingdom. I'm sure you understand." Mario said.  
"Yes I do. See you tonight, Mario." Daisy said. With that, Mario exited Daisy's bedroom and started his drive (in his kart) back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Later on in the day, as Daisy was caring for her flower garden, Toad decided to drop by and find out about the story.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Daisy asked.  
"Yes it is. I know Peach tries her hardest to keep her garden tidy, but as big a land as the Mushroom Kingdom is, it's hard for her." Toad said.  
"I would think so. She has a lot of responsibilities for her to handle. I admire her courage to run such a busy kingdom, unlike my place." Daisy said.  
"So, Daisy. Perhaps you'd like to tell me what happened last night?" Toad asked.  
"You want to know too?" Daisy asked.  
"All of us in the Mushroom Kingdom are worried about you, Daisy. To drive back and forth between Kalimari Desert and Sarasaland, crying for Mario while seeing a spaceship that you thought you saw is highly unlike you." Toad said.  
"I know it is, Toad. I just can't help but feel what's wrong with me. Maybe it's the kingdom that is out of shape?" Daisy said.  
"If you haven't had any evil invade this land in over a decade, I'd say you're doing an absolute fine job as ruler of this land." Toad said.  
"Well, I hope you're right." Daisy said.  
"Just remember to stay focused on your task at hand. You shouldn't have to worry about expecting the unexpected." Toad said.  
"You think so?" Daisy asked.  
"I know so. Peach went through almost the same thing before she became princess. But I helped ease her out of it. I told her just to worry about your duties as a princess." Toad said. Daisy hesitated for a few seconds.  
"Do you think I'm starting to act like my mother?" Daisy asked.  
"Daisy, please. You're not your mother. You're just fine the way you are." Toad said.  
"I know there was a spaceship out there... I just know it. That's why I'm taking Mario with me to the desert tonight. Maybe it will come back!" Daisy said.  
"You think it will?" Toad said.  
"I know it will. I have all the confidence I should have." Daisy said.  
"Well, I must be reporting back to Princess Peach now. Good luck, Daisy." Toad said. He started walking back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Back at Peach's Castle, Peach heard the results from Toad. Mario, Luigi, and Plum were there to listen in.  
"Well, this basically confirms the problem that Daisy is facing." Peach asked.  
"With all due respect, do you guys really think there is a spaceship out there?" Toad asked.  
"I doubt it." Mario said.  
"Nah, it was probably a shooting star she was looking at." Plum said.  
"I love Daisy, but spaceships are hard to come across by in the Mushroom Kingdom." Luigi said.  
"Well, even if she may be wrong, we can't let her think she's paranoid. She's been emotionally deprived for one night already." Peach said.  
"So, we still carry out the plan?" Luigi said.  
"Yes, Mario will still go out with Daisy, and find out if she's right or not. Luigi and Plum can still watch over the Mushroom Kingdom like they did last night." Peach said.

_Later that night_

For the second night now, Luigi and Plum watched from above Peach's Castle for any unusual activity in the Mushroom Kingdom. Then, just like last night, Plum looked through her binoculars to see Daisy driving down the road to Kalimari Desert. But this time, Mario was alongside her in his kart.  
"Hey, Luigi! Daisy's on her way, and Mario is with her." Plum said.  
"Good for them. So now it'll be a matter of time for when we know the truth." Luigi said. Both characters then got back to work watching over the kingdom.

Daisy and Mario both drove within the desert before they finally stopped at the spot Daisy saw the ship at last night. A few minutes passed, and there was still no sign of a spaceship. Mario got up from his kart and approached Daisy, who was standing out a few yards away from her kart, staring at the sky and searching for her target.  
"Come on, Daisy. It's getting late." Mario said, resting his hands over Daisy's shoulders.  
"Oh, am I supposed to go quietly?" Daisy said, sarcastically.  
"Oh, Daisy! Come on, I'll take you to dinner. You can talk with Luigi if..." Before Mario could finish his line, he turned to hear the engines of both karts revving up and down, along with a faint electrical bolt emitting from the rear of the vehicles. Daisy continued to look up at the stars. Until the special guest came to town.  
"There... There! I told you! Look at it!!!" Daisy shouted. Mario turned and looked up, and then expressed a look of surprise. The spaceship had arrived.  
"I see it, Daisy. I see it..." Mario said softly. He obviously couldn't utter much because he was seeing something he hadn't seen in 14 years. Daisy could only jump up and down in excitement as she wrapped Mario around her arms.  
"It's real! Oh, Mario, you didn't believe me! Nobody would believe me before!!!" Daisy said with delight.  
"Okay, okay! Keep it down, you don't want them to hear you!" Mario said, trying his best to calm Daisy down.   
"Oh, who cares!? At least you got to see it!" Daisy said. She then started to walk underneath the ship and dance with excitement.  
"Haha! Wait until the whole kingdom hears of this!" Daisy shouted. But suddenly, as soon as Daisy was underneath the ship, a blue beam was zapped at her and it surrounded her whole body. Daisy's look of excitement turned into one of despair.  
"Mario..." Daisy said.  
"Oh no..." Mario said to himself as he ran over to Daisy. He tried to get her out, but the blue beam was holding him back like a forcefield. Mario pounded on it as much as he could while Daisy continued to call out Mario's name. Finally, as Daisy was being lifted towards the ship by the beam, that's when she looked to her hero and screamed with fear.  
"Mario... HELP ME!!!" Daisy shouted. But it was too late. The ship has already taken Daisy, and was on its way to space. Mario could only watch as the ship drifted away from sight. All that remained from where Mario was standing was one of Daisy's glass slippers.  
"Oh boy... I don't think Luigi's gonna like this." Mario said. He picked up the glass slipper and then jumped back into his kart in order to make his way back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Meanwhile, back at Peach's Castle, Peach was busily walking around every room of her castle. With all business done and over with for the day, Peach spent some time going through the rooms of her castle, tidying up loose ends. When she was walking across the stairs that led down to the basement, she could suddenly feel a faint gust of wind blowing from the door to her outside courtyard, which was where her private tennis court rested.  
Peach opened the door and looked around. She walked very slowly in the event that something bad was in the area. Finally, she looked down to see an unusual object, at least for where she was standing. Daisy's other glass slipper. She bent herself down to pick it up, when she suddenly heard a voice. Peach looked up to astonishingly see... Daisy.  
"Ah, Peach. Did your mother call you that? Or was it someone else?" Daisy said.   
"Daisy?" Peach said, slowly getting up, with a look of confusion.  
"It's a sweet name. You must be very sweet to have such a sweet name. Even I should talk." Daisy said. Peach again kept her confused face.  
"How did you get here?" Peach asked. Daisy then pointed up at the starry sky, before she fainted to the ground. Peach picked up the lightweight princess and carried her to her own bedroom.  
"This is way too weird... who knows how Mario and the gang will react to this mess?" Peach said to herself.

Later that night, as Daisy was resting in Peach's bedroom, everyone gathered in the throne room to tell their stories. Mario and Peach had just finished telling their sides of the tale.  
"This has been too weird. It's like she's paranoid and the stress is getting to her." Luigi said.  
"It definitely feels like we're seeing a whole new Daisy visiting us." Mario said.  
"I just can't help but think what is wrong with her..." Peach said. Just then, the group looked to the side to see Toad coming down the staircase.  
"How is she?" Peach asked him.  
"She's resting." Toad said.  
"Oh, good. Resting will help calm her nerves." Peach said.  
"She still doesn't remember what happened, does she?" Mario asked.  
"No, but it will come back to her. That's how amnesia can be, it burns off little by little." Toad said.  
"And then, when she feels better, she can tell us everything." Luigi said.  
"Physically she's okay, but I do want to propose we check for any pesky viruses that may have entered her system during her unconsciousness." Toad said.  
"Something wrong?" Mario asked.  
"I don't think so. But the tests on her hormone levels were practically normal." Toad said.  
"But she's all right. You did say that, right?" Peach asked.  
"We could say that, your highness, but like I said, I can't be too sure." Toad said. Suddenly, the group looked aside to see Daisy coming down from the same stairs that Toad emerged from.  
  
"Daisy? What are you doing down here?" Peach said.  
"Princess Peach... Can you give me a ride back to Sarasaland?" Daisy asked.  
"Go back upstairs, Daisy. You need your rest." Luigi said.  
"I want to get away from here. Nobody believes me, and everyone thinks I'm crazy. But I'm not crazy!" Daisy said. Mario walked up to her.  
"Of course you're not, Daisy. If you want to get out of here, that's fine. I can give you a ride back." Mario said.  
"No... wait. I think Daisy does deserve some rest. She's had two tough nights already, and taking time off isn't necessarily the best way to forget things." Peach said.  
"Well... can't I help out? Are you guys plotting to find out who did this to me?" Daisy said.  
"But Daisy, we don't even know for sure if Tatanga is behind this." Peach said.  
"Huh? Come on! I know that was his spaceship last night, and I know you guys are plotting something against him! I'm a princess too! I feel like I should know something!!!" Daisy shouted.  
"Calm down, Daisy..." Luigi said. He tried to place a hand on Daisy, but she swatted it away. The four characters backed away as Daisy's temper started to overtake her.  
"Don't you touch me like that! And don't try to hide anything from me! I'm a princess! Not something else, like... a chair, or..." Before Daisy could finish, she could feel the weird sensation that her dress was tighetening up around her. She had to sit down to recompose herself.  
"Mario..." she said, faintly. Mario started to walk towards her, but Peach held him back.  
"Wait, hold on! What's happening?" Peach said. Toad, with his brilliant eyesight, was able to pick up the problem.  
"Uh, guys..." Toad said. Just then, the group saw the most unimaginable event occur. Daisy started to grow. It looked like her dress was growing with her as well, but not as fast, since it was still ripping at some corners. Peach especially couldn't believe what was happening, because Daisy had not set a finger on a power mushroom for so long.  
"Peach, what's happening to me!?" Daisy shouted as she continued to grow. Peach simply shook her head, unable to come up with a reasonable answer for Daisy's situation. Soon, Daisy's head crashed through the roof of the throne room, and that's when her growth stopped. Daisy was not at all pleased.  
"Mario!!" Daisy shouted.

_The next morning, in Sarasaland_

Fortunately for everyone, Daisy was safely transported back to Sarasaland, though she had to stay at an abandoned shack that stood yards away from Daisy's Castle. She was given a temporary outfit in the form of a short red dress, while the Mushroom Kingdom clothing designers worked hard to redesign Daisy's trademark yellow dress to fit her new size. Toad had walked out of the shack after analyzing the situation, only to see Mario walking up to him with a special guest.  
"Toad, I'd like you to once again meet Ludvig Von Koopa." Mario said. Ludwig was, of course, one of Bowser's seven Koopa Kids that used to help him in his plans to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. But after numerous failures, Bowser gave up on the kids and told them to go out and find better lives for them. Most of them tried to continue their evil ways, but they all eventually gave up on evil, and have been trying to find jobs that would benefit their lives, and perhaps the Mushroom Kingdom as well.  
Ludwig, in particular, wanted to be a musician for the kingdom, but nobody would accept him because he was from the Koopa family. So Ludwig chose to pursue his next best interest... a scientist. After all, he did whip up many unique inventions for his father as well as his fellow siblings. One of them, for instance, allowed Bowser to use the Mario Brothers' power-ups at any time he wished. He stayed alongside Mario as they walked up to Toad, who did not have a pleasent look on his face.  
"I warned you about bringing in anyone from the outside. Daisy's condition..." Toad said. Mario got in the way of his speech.  
"Maybe so, Toad. But if he was a part of the Koopa family, surely he can be used to supernatural things." Mario said.  
"Very well. Follow me, Ludwig." Toad said. Ludwig walked alongside Toad back into the shack, while Mario stayed behind.  
"It's good to see you again, Toad. It feels like a whole decade since we last met." Ludwig said.  
"Well, at least I'm glad to see you've changed quite a bit. You wouldn't have gone anywhere working for your father." Toad said.  
"So, I understand Princess Daisy of this land is having a problem. But I'm afraid Mario wasn't very specific in what her current condition was." Ludwig said.  
"Oh, it's unique. I'll tell you that much. Just don't make any sudden moves." Toad said. 

Now that two were inside the shack.   
"Princess Daisy! I'd like for you to meet someone. His name is Ludwig Von Koopa, and he's here to help you! We hope, anyway." Toad shouted. "Ludwig, I'd like for you to meet Princess Daisy." He pointed to the back of the room, where Ludwig looked, and almost fainted at what he saw. A 50-foot-tall Princess Daisy, wearing almost nothing but the short red dress to cover her private parts.  
"What the..." Ludwig said, or at least tried to say.  
"Ludwig?" Daisy said.  
"This is impossible..." Ludwig said.  
"Well, that certainly takes a lot out of my mind. I thought I had a problem." Daisy said.  
"24 hours ago, she was a normal-sized woman. Note the results of the hormone level test. Mushrooms had absolutely nothing to do with what you're seeing right now." Toad said, showing Ludwig the results.  
"I would certainly think so. Super mushrooms are not that powerful, plus she would have reverted back to her normal size by now.  
"Look, I don't care what caused it, I just want someone to fix it." Daisy said.  
"Well, this isn't the best of places to try and find a cure. I've got all my equipment back at my home in Pipe Land. Perhaps we can work something out over there, with your permission, Daisy?" Ludwig said.  
"No, I want to stay here!" Daisy said.  
"But Daisy, don't you want the security? I can assure you nobody will freak out over at my lab!" Ludwig said.  
"I said I'm staying here!!!" Daisy shouted. She pounded her fist to the ground next to Toad and Ludwig, causing them to jump up from the shock.  
"Yes... I do believe home treatment would be less stressful. Just allow me to gather my materials back home!" Ludwig said.  
"Very well, Ludwig. If these materials of yours can help me return to normal size, you can have anything you want." Daisy said. Ludwig ran back outside the shack. In the meantime, all Daisy could do for now is be patient.

Later that afternoon, Mario and Luigi decided to drop by and check on how things were going. Toad noticed him walk in.  
"Hey, guys!" Toad said.  
"Hey there, Toad. So how is she doing?" Luigi asked.  
"Oh, she's feeling much better now. She seems to have adjusted to her new condition. She now doesn't mind that the world is her dollhouse." Toad said. Daisy turned to see the two brothers as well.  
"Hey down there! Mario and Luigi." Daisy said, with a smile on her face.  
"Hey kiddo! Everything doing fine?" Luigi said.  
"I'm having a wonderful time, Luigi. Thanks for asking." Daisy said.  
"Wow, and just this morning she was complaining on how she wanted to get back to normal size." Mario said.  
"Well, I'm not saying the old Daisy is still with me, but I can hear her inside. Always feeling unsecure and the like. It's been a pleasent feeling." Daisy said.  
"You know, I don't think she can stay inside this shack forever. She should get outside and explore the land, but not a very prominent land. We wouldn't necessarily want to freak anybody out." Mario said.  
"Agreed. That's why I'd like to have dinner with you, Mario. Tonight." Daisy said. Mario's eyes opened up at the sound of that thought.  
"Dinner? With me?" Mario asked.  
"Of course. Why not?" Daisy said.  
"Well... can't you take Luigi? You love him, don't you? I was hoping to take Peach out to a parade tonight." Mario said.  
"Oh, Mario. You know I'm still in love with your brother. But if I'm going to become close with one person at this size, you should be the first person." Daisy said. Mario still had a worried look on his face.  
"You okay with this, Luigi?" Mario said.  
"Go ahead, Mario. Take my place as Daisy's date. I've got to watch the Mushroom Kingdom tonight, anyway. I even promised Plum to give her Zapper training." Luigi said.  
"Zapper training? Well, that oughta be fun." Mario said. "Anyway, I'll be here tonight, Daisy."  
"I knew you wouldn't resist with a girl as big as myself." Daisy said, again smiling down at her friends.  
"By the way, Daisy. Peach wanted us to tell you that your new dress is ready." Luigi said.  
"Fantastic! Have them send it to me as soon as possible." Daisy said.  
"Well, we gotta go, Daisy. Got things to do in the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario said.  
"Okay, then. Later, guys." Daisy said.  
"You'll keep an eye on her, right Toad?" Luigi asked.  
"As always." Toad said. With that, Mario and Luigi left the shack, again leaving Toad and the 50-foot-tall Daisy to themselves.

About an hour passed, and Ludwig entered the shack once again.  
"The coast is clear, Daisy! Would you mind coming outside for a moment?" Ludwig said.  
"Sure. I feel like I'm due for a stretch." Daisy said.  
"Use a stretch? Haha... good one, Daisy. Good one." Ludwig said, before he walked out the shack. Toad started to climb down from his post, before Daisy stretched out her hand towards the mushroom retainer.  
"Can I give you a lift, Toad?" Daisy asked.  
"Well... sure. Why not?" Toad said. He then jumped onto Daisy's hand and waited as she lowered the hand towards the ground. When it was down, Toad stepped outside. He saw his assistant, Wendy O. Koopa, along with Ludwig himself, holding a rather large needle containing a medicine-like substance.  
  
"Ludwig, what the heck is that?" Toad asked.  
"Well, this is merely..." Before Ludwig could finished, everyone turned to see Daisy crawling out of her shack. She looked to see the large needle as well.  
"So what's in that amazing, and colossal, spike?" Daisy asked.  
"Oh, just a vitamin sample, with mineral supplements... enough to potentially restore you to normal size!" Ludwig said. Toad was catching the stuttering in his line.  
"Ludwig. What's really in that stuff?" Toad said.  
"Really, it's vitamins and minerals. And..." Ludwig said.  
"And what?" Daisy asked.  
"And a very mild tranquilizer!" Ludwig said.  
"What!!?" Daisy shouted.  
"There's no need for this, you know!" Toad shouted.  
"Well, Toad, I have to disagree with you. The situation is difficult enough without running the risk of anxiety on her part. I do have permission from Mario to use this." Ludwig said.  
"But what about my permission!?" Daisy asked.  
"This is really for your own good, Daisy. Just allow me to make this one incision, and we'll be able to rest easy." Ludwig said. But just then, he fell back as Daisy reached down and grabbed the needle from his hands. With the needle in hand, Daisy looked down at the koopa.  
"I'm afraid you're the one with anxiety problems, Ludwig. Perhaps you should consider this medicine." Daisy said. She then thrusted it forward for Ludwig, just barely touching him. Ludwig fell back from being tripped up, but Wendy was luckily able to catch him. Toad stepped in front of the two koopas.  
"Daisy!" Toad said. Daisy then got up, standing to her full height for the first time since growing, and then tossed the needle aside. It hit the ground behind the shack.  
"Nice try, guys." Daisy said, before she crawled back inside her shack. Toad looked back at Ludwig, who was struggling to get back up.  
"See if we ever get you help for this kind of mess again!" Toad shouted, before he too walked back inside the shack.

_Later that night_

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Plum all gathered with Princess Peach in the throne room to discuss their plans for tonight. Toad had just finished telling the group about Ludwig's failure to do anything with the giant Princess Daisy.  
"So it didn't work out at all. I doubt Ludwig was even trying to help her." Toad said.  
"Well, he was one of the koopa kids. He might have been enticed to have a giant princess at his side, which is what his father would've done." Peach said.  
"It's too bad poison mushrooms are only temporary size restorers. It would've been so easy to have this whole mess straightened out." Plum said.  
"Well, in any case, we're still going forward with our original plans, correct?" Peach asked.  
"That's right. I'll be going out with Daisy tonight." Mario said.  
"And we'll watch over the kingdom as usual." Plum said, with a hand on Luigi's shoulder.  
"Can I continue to watch over Daisy, your highness?" Toad asked.  
"The date between Mario and Daisy should be a private one, Toad. Your job is done, Toad, and I expect you to report back here as head escort of this castle." Peach said.  
"Very well, Peach. It's been a pleasure to help you out in this situation." Toad said.  
"Well, it's about time. Go now, Mario, and have a good time with Daisy." Peach said.  
"Yeah, make like she'll win over you!" Luigi said, with a smile on his face.  
"Oh, please, Luigi... She's your girl. But I'll give it my best." Mario said.  
"Good. That is all for now." Peach said.  
"I think I'll go to Club 64 and hang out there for a little bit." Toad said.

Back at Sarasaland, Mario was all by himself in the property of Daisy's Castle. He started to walk for the shack, only to see a large semi truck in the area, with a dinner table on top. Mario then saw a shadow covering the moonlight emitting from the sky. He looked up to see Daisy walking into view. This time, she was wearing her trademark yellow dress, supersized to fit her 50-foot-tall body. Mario was enticed by her beautiful looks.  
"Welcome home, my Mario." Daisy said. Mario nodded.  
"So, how do I look?" Daisy said. She swung her body around in a full circle so Mario could get a good look at the whole dress.  
"Like an angel." Mario said. Daisy simply smiled as she watched Mario climb up the truck and sit at the table. Daisy took her seat next to the semi as well. At Mario's side of the table was his favorite... a bowl of pasta.  
"I had my escorts make that for you. I hope you like it." Daisy said.  
"Oh, thank you, Daisy. You're so kind." Mario said.  
"Isn't this romantic, Mario? Having dinner under the starry sky?" Daisy asked.  
"You bet. As Peach would say, it's peachy." Mario said.  
"When was the last time we had dinner and talked like this before, Mario?" Daisy asked.  
"I don't know, Daisy. It's been so many years, I feel like I've lost count." Mario said.  
"Exactly. And it may be many more years before we have a moment like this again. So I think we should make the most of this dinner as far as conversation goes." Daisy said. Mario nodded his head in agreement as he thought about it.  
"Okay, so what's on your mind?" Mario asked.  
"Do you remember the classic story, Gulliver's Travels?" Daisy asked.  
"Gulliver's Travels? Uh... the name sounds familiar, but I can't say I'm too familiar with it." Mario said.  
"Well, ever since I grew to this size, I started to think of myself as Gulliver. All these toys and buildings at my feet. Imagining all the possibilities..." Daisy said. Mario started to feel intrigued.  
"What kind of possibilities are you thinking?" Mario asked.  
"Adventure, Mario! New dimensions! New horizons! Leave the manicurists down in the foothills and look up!" Daisy said.  
"I see." Mario said.  
"Think about it, Mario. You're the envy of every man. Imagine the pleasures that you and I can be a part of as we walk through this world and others! Love on the scale of Gulliver! I know you can think about it." Daisy said.  
"You certainly have one vivid imagination, Daisy." Mario said.  
"It's no imagination, Mario! It's a passion, and I say we start it as soon as we can." Daisy said.  
"Oh, Daisy... if only I could." Mario said.  
"What?" Daisy asked, her face suddenly turning into one of confusion.  
"You must not forget, Daisy. Luigi is your boyfriend. I only saved you 14 years ago in his place! And through all the times you were together during the summer. I wouldn't want to get in the way of this relationship of yours. And Princess Peach... I care for her. Much like I care for you. But..." Mario said.  
"Oh, " Daisy said.  
"But what? Just forget about them, Mario. It's you that I want. You're the only one who would truly understand what I want out of this. Look at me, Mario! Look how big I am! I could have ten relationships if I wanted to! You'd be surprised what I'm capable of!" Daisy shouted. She then got up and displayed her full height to Mario. She reached down to pick up the semi, which she threw clear across the land. Luckily, Mario was able to leap off in time to save himself.  
"Daisy, please! Control yourself! Take Luigi with you! I already have a girl!" Mario shouted to the giantess.  
"No, Mario! It's you I want! Not that lazy brother of yours! What does Peach have that I don't!?!?" Daisy shouted. Mario tried to say something, but couldn't find the words.  
"You won't say, huh? Well, I'll kill her.. but first, I'll make a living tick out of you!!!" Daisy shouted. She started to move towards Mario, but she had to hold her head as it was beating in pain.  
"Oh... Mario... I don't think I can take much more of this..." Daisy said, faintly. She finally started falling backwards, until she landed on the shack that she had hid in all this time. Mario could only look over at the faint Daisy.  
"Well... good night, Daisy... I hope." Mario said. He then jumped back into his kart and drove back for the Mushroom Kingdom.

At the top of Peach's Castle, Luigi was setting up four plastic targets for Plum to fire at. When they were in place, Luigi stepped back behind Plum, with stopwatch in hand.  
"Okay, Plum. You ready?" Luigi said.  
"Ready!" Plum said. Luigi then tapped Plum on the back, signifying her to start firing. Plum quickly drew her Zapper from her holster and fired as quickly as she could at the four targets. When they were all shot down, Luigi stopped the stopwatch from ticking and he displayed it to Plum, who was greatly satisfied with her time.  
"Whew! That was quick, wasn't it?" Plum asked.  
"Yeah. You're definitely getting better at this!" Luigi said. As Plum was placing her Zapper back in her holster, Luigi looked through his binoculars to see Mario driving down the road.  
"Hey, Plum! Mario's back!" Luigi shouted.  
"Great! Let's go see how the date went." Plum said. With that, both characters took the stairs down to the front of the castle, where they met with Mario as he was walking into the throne room with Peach.  
"Yay! Mario's back!" Plum shouted.  
"Oh, hey guys." Mario said, softly.  
"So how did the date go?" Peach asked. Mario hesitated for a few seconds before he gave his response.  
"I'd say she fell for me." Mario said, with a smile.  
"Oh really? So I guess you two had a good time?" Peach asked. Again, Mario was slow in giving an answer.  
"Yep." Mario said.  
"All right, Mario! Woohoo!" Luigi shouted.  
"Well, that's good to hear. By the way, Luigi and Plum, I just got word that Club 64 is a little short on security. Perhaps you two would like to help them out?" Peach said.   
"Sure thing, Princess Peach." Plum said. 

Meanwhile, as Daisy was laying at rest over her ruined shack, she once again began to pick up the nightmares. The nightmares of three nights ago when it felt like nobody cared for her. She tried to get Mario to come with him on her adventures as a giantess, but he wanted her to take Luigi, since they were the two that made the pair, and Mario was already hooked onto Peach. This infuriated Daisy from both the inside and the outside, since she knew Mario would be the only one who knew how her adventures would have been done. As Daisy started to open her eyes, she felt the need to eliminate the one target that had driven Mario away. Princess Peach.

Two mushroom people were sitting on the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom, having romance between each other, before the girl started to scream freakishly at what she saw.  
"EEEEEK!!!! EEEEEEK!!! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?!?!?!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!" she cried. The guy looked out beyond his girlfriend and saw the 50-foot-tall Princess Daisy walking across the land. Unlike his girl, he wouldn't say a thing. He helped his girlfriend to the back seat of his kart before they both sped off for the Mushroom Kingdom.

Back over at Club 64, just outside of Toad Town, Luigi and Plum sat in their karts, looking out for any trouble while they would occasionally welcome new guests to the place.  
"So, have you ever been to Club 64, Plum?" Luigi asked.  
"On one occasion. I came here when I almost burned all my coins over at the Playroom." Plum said.  
"I see. Pop Diva definitely sings well." Luigi said. Before the conversation could continue, both characters looked out in the distance to see a kart going out of control. It slammed into the crates just outside the southwestern entrance to the Mushroom Kingdom, which of course led to Club 64. Luigi looked at the kart to see the guy and girl crawling out.  
"Is everybody all right?" Luigi asked.  
"Oh gosh! You've got to call somebody! The mushroom guard!!! SOMEBODY!!!" the guy said.  
"Sheesh... what's this guy been drinking?" Plum said to herself. The guy then put a tight grip on Luigi's outfit.  
"You have got to believe me!!!" he shouted. Luigi then pushed him away.  
"Now, now. Take it easy..." Luigi said. The girl then started screaming again.  
"EEEEEEEK!!!!! EEEEEEEK!!!!! THERE SHE IS AGAIN!!!!" she shouted, pointing to the sky. They saw Daisy walking slowly towards the group.  
"Daisy!? What is she doing here?" Plum said.  
"I'll handle this." Luigi said. Daisy then stopped right in front of the group.  
"Uh... hi Daisy! Lovely evening, isn't it?" Luigi said.  
"Where's Mario?" Daisy asked.  
"Well, uh... why are you looking for him? He said you two had a good time." Luigi said.  
"Not good enough, Luigi. Not good enough." Daisy said. Toad then suddenly came running out of the club. Strangely enough, Ludwig Von Koopa was with him.  
"Huh? What's going on? What's Daisy doing here!?" Toad shouted.  
"Apparently she wasn't finished with Mario." Plum said.  
"Daisy, you shouldn't be here! Go back to Sarasaland! I can help arrange another date with Mario if you want!" Toad shouted.  
"I'll go back when I find Mario. We're just looking for a little closure, that's all." Daisy said.  
"Daisy, stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Toad shouted.  
"I've tried, Toad. I really have! I've tried to be the all-modern princess like others have, but now I'm taking matters into my own hands!" Daisy said, before she stomped off into Toad Town, calling out Mario's name.  
"What will she do if she finds him?" Ludwig said.  
"Whatever it is, it can't be pretty. Come on, we have to follow her!" Toad shouted. He, Luigi, Plum, and Ludwig all jumped into their karts and tried to follow Daisy, but at her size, she was pulling away with every step. It wouldn't matter know, since she was now in Toad Town. The people of Toad Town didn't waste any time. The moment they heard Daisy's call for Mario, they started to run. Daisy walked very slowly, she didn't attempt to crush any buildings or people. All she was doing was searching for Mario.  
"Marioooooo..." Daisy kept on calling for him as she strolled through town. She looked carefully through the panicking mob of people for him. But she wasn't able to find him, so she turned for the next best place... Peach's Castle.

Mario and Peach ran from their respective rooms to the tune of Daisy calling out Mario's name.  
"Marioooooo..." they heard.  
"What's she doing here? I thought you said the date was finished?" Peach said.  
"Well, yeah. It was." Mario said. They both looked out the window and saw Daisy stopping up against the castle. She was clearly as tall as the sculpture.  
"What's she gonna do?" Peach asked to herself. Then, suddenly, Daisy raised her fist into the air and punched a hole into the castle. Peach and Mario had to jump out of the way to avoid the falling debris. Mario jumped long enough hide underneath a nearby table, but Peach wasn't so lucky. When she looked back up at the hole, she could only see Daisy's large hand coming down to grab her. Peach screamed in horror.  
"NOOOOO!!! DAISY!!!" Peach screamed. She closed her eyes, expecting the giant princess to deliver the worst to her. But Peach opened them back when a few seconds passed and nothing happened.  
"Don't be stupid, Peach. You're better and smarter than they are, and you know more than they do. We princesses do." Daisy said. She then put Peach back down.  
"Huh? Daisy... I... I don't understand." Peach said in confusion. Just then, Daisy looked to the side to see Mario running for his kart. Daisy got back up and followed Mario. He tried desperately to start it, but the engine wouldn't fire, and he ended being plucked from his kart by the giant princess. Mario felt his heart beat as he was looking right at the face of the giantess.  
"Miss me, darling?" Daisy said.  
"I... uh... I don't suppose you want to hear my side of this." Mario said. Just then, Daisy looked behind her to see two helicopters flying in her path. She didn't like the look of them, so she started walking in the other direction. Peach was watching her leave from her castle, while Luigi, Plum, Toad, and Ludwig had all pulled up alongside the princess.  
"Princess Peach, are you OK?" Toad asked.  
"Yeah, but Daisy captured Mario!" Peach said, pointing up to Daisy.  
"And who knows what those copters will do to them..." Luigi said, pointing up to the copters flying above them.  
"Come on, guys! We have to stop her somehow!" Peach said. Everyone, including Peach, jumped back into their karts and took off for the giantess.

Daisy kept on walking until she was finally out of Toad Town, still with the choppers hot on her back. But when she came across a whole line of electrical towers, she could only stop and turn around to see the helicopters yards away from her face. With nowhere to go, the situation was looking grim.  
"You've got nowhere to go, madam. Just put the hostage down and nobody gets hurt." the pilot said.  
"Make me." Daisy said. The copter was about to fire one of its missiles, but then suddenly, they heard Princess Peach from down below, speaking from a macrophone.  
"No!! Hold your fire!" Peach said. So the copters did so. Daisy looked to the side to see Peach, Luigi, Toad, Plum, and Ludwig all standing there.  
"Daisy! Listen to me! What have I done to anger you? Just give us Mario. We can help restore you to normal size!" Peach shouted.  
"How dare you talk to me like that! It's humiliating, especially when I'm a princess." Daisy shouted. Luigi then spoke into the macrophone.  
"Daisy, it's not worth it to hog my brother around like that! Take me, I'll make you feel better!" Luigi said.  
"You never cared for me like Mario did, Luigi! What you're saying could be true, but Mario has this something that gives me life! I only ask that you let me show him the world from my viewpoint!" Daisy said. Inside one of the copters, the pilot wasn't willing to wait any longer.  
"This isn't going anywhere. Fire now, gunner!" the pilot said. So, both copters starting firing at the giantess. She bobbed and weaved back and forth dodging all the blasts coming from the copter, including the missiles.  
"NO! We've got to do something!" Peach shouted.  
"What can we do? Those copters see Daisy as a monster, and they aren't willing to hold fire just because of that!" Ludwig said. Knowing that, Peach turned her head back to the battle scene in frustration, knowing there was nothing they could do to help their friend.  
Suddenly, while Daisy was dodging one of the blasts, Mario came flying out of her left hand. Luigi, Toad, and Ludwig all huddled to catch him, and they were able to do so successfully.  
"Mario, are you okay?" Luigi asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to you guys." Mario said.  
"But Daisy isn't." Peach said. They all looked back up at the battle between Daisy and the helicopters. One of the missiles just barely missed her and it caused Daisy to fall back. Unfortunately, right behind her were the power lines that stopped her from getting away in the first place.  
  
Daisy was caught by the power lines, breaking her backwards charge. But upon touching the power lines, an incredible wave of electricity surged into Daisy's body. Daisy screamed out in pain as she attempted to move away from the lines, but all that electricity simply paralyzed her right at the spot. Daisy breathed her last as she finally collapsed from the powerful shock given by the power lines. As the helicopters flew away seemingly victorious, everyone ran to Daisy's side to check for any signs that could indicate a little bit of life left.  
"I can't feel a pulse..." Mario said.  
"Or her heart..." Peach said.  
Just then, everyone looked up to see the spaceship that Daisy had confronted three days ago. For some, it was a second coming of the supernatural object, while for others, they could hardly believe that Daisy was telling the truth all this time. Everyone backed away when the ship shot a bright green beam down on the lifeless Daisy. A few seconds passed, and they could suddenly see Daisy shrinking in size. She continued to shrink until she was back to her normal size. When the beam vanished, everyone could just barely see Daisy moving on the ground. Peach ran to Daisy's side.  
"Daisy! Daisy!!" Peach shouted.  
"Oh...uh...Peach..." Daisy said. Everyone looked back up and watched as the spaceship floated back into space. Mario stood beside Peach in disbelief.  
"Would you believe?" Mario said.  
"I do believe, Mario. I do believe..." Peach said. Both characters kneeled down beside Daisy.  
"Daisy, how are you?" Mario asked.  
"I...I'm...I'm fine, Mario. Just... tired." Daisy said, faintly.  
"Oh, you poor kid. Come on, I'll give you a lift back home. Okay with you, Luigi?" Mario said.  
"Yeah, go ahead, Mario. It shouldn't be a problem." Luigi said. As Mario drove off with Daisy sleeping in the rear seat of the kart, everyone else headed back to their karts for the long drive back home. For Toad and Ludwig, the fascination was still beaming within them.  
"What do you think of all this, Toad?" Ludwig said.  
"I don't know, Ludwig. I doubt if we'll ever know. But, at least we can finally rest easy." Toad said. Ludwig nodded as he drove his kart back to his lab at Pipe Land.  
Meanwhile, on the road back to Sarasaland, Mario drove along as Daisy was resting in the back seat. She had, of course, been reverted back to her normal size thanks to the spaceship.  
"Say, Mario. Can I tell you about this crazy nightmare I had? I was 50 feet tall and walking down Toad Town with you in my hands, trying to get away from two helicopters. Think that sounds ridiculous?" Daisy said.  
"Well... not really. You oughta tell Luigi about it though. He'd be more fascinated." Mario said, with a smile on his face.  
"I'm sure he will. After all, tomorrow is another day." Daisy said.

_END_


End file.
